supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Team Terrific 10
Team Terrific 10 (JP: Battle Royals of Supernannya) (called Team Excellent Eleven after Gemma the Good Witch becomes a commander) is one of Supernannya's leading alliance and army, they fight for freedom for people. The Commanders consist of the Terrific 10. There are over 100 members in the alliance, including many children and adults from families in the SNFW series. Biography It began when the main Terrific 10 members recruited all the heroes they met on their journeys. In the SNFW Headquarters, the building was improved and became more secure. Members Commanders There are 10 commanders in the alliance, which is the primary Terrific 10 team. *Nicole Birou-Jennings *Plankton *Sophie the Otter *Catherine the Spellcaster *Reicheru the Yokai Spirit *Richard Drien *Vitalia Urbansza *Malek the Magician *Emily the Fairy Queen *Supernanny Girl High-Ranked Members *Toshio Samo: (Nicknamed the Japanese Soldier due to his cruelty to captured prisoners) Toshio Samo is a six-year old Japanese boy who leads the Prison Corps, which wields criminals, he is also the head of the Medical unit alongside Shika Koshi, he performs cruel torture methods on prisoners, but when not working, he becomes very child-like and acts like his childish self. *Shika Koshi: Toshio's fiancée and mistress, she leads the medical unit and guards female prisoners *Another Giuseppe Todaro: Unlike his cruel, selfish Normal counterpart, he is shy and calm, he guards the outside base alongside his sister Another Stacie *Marilou the Otter: The Another Counterpart to Sophie the Otter who is a fan of the 80's decade. She often attacks intruders with 1980's items and cute-related powers. *Satoko Samo: A Worldwide famous icon, Toshio Samo's mother she leads the Japanese-speaking units alongside her friends. *Ryou Shako: A Japanese WWII Sniper, he takes out enemy intruders using a rifle, he, alongside Dietrich Fech and Antonino Rossi, take out intruders *Tokiko Shako: A Japanese girl who lost her life in the Nagasaki bombing in 1945, she, alongside Alois Fech and Alessa Rossi, command the CCTV camera and computer systems *Gemma the Good Witch: Catherine the Spellcaster's best friend from Northern Ireland. She often assists the commanders, later leading to her becoming a new commander and changing the alliance's name to Team Excellent Eleven. *Theresa Hudson: The sister of Katie Hudson (who is a mother of a set of pre-teen Mexican triplets and a set of tridecaplets.). She works with Gemma the Good Witch in tracking any intruder. *Wei Zhenghan: The team's annoying Chinese rapper ghost boy, he sings explicit rap to entertain people. *Monika Fech I: Dietrich's shy and sensitive wife, she guards the back entrance and protects the base from intruders. Amateur-Ranked Members *Tokiko Okina: A 4-year-old Japanese girl who lost her older brother Satoshi from being bullied. Her role is a nurse, healing other members and proving food and water if necessary. Low-Ranked Members The Low-Ranked Members rarely tag along with the higher ranked members. They usually have little or no effect and sometimes even do damage to the alliance. *Another Nicole Birou-Jennings: A girly-girl counterpart to Nicole. Annoys other members, bringing some self-damage to the alliance, she also annoys male teenage and adult high-ranked members. *Hideki Shako II: The most well behaved out of the lower ranked members, he is shy and polite and less likely to swear. Former Members *Samuel the Otter: The genderbent counterpart to Sophie acts similarly to a villain. He was originally a low-ranked member, but after the events of Theory World 3: Lesser and Greater, we learn that he was kicked out of the alliance due to his continuous misbehavior. Not allowed to join *Jonathan Woods: Banned from joining the team alongside the Todaro team for harassing people from Germany, Italy, and Japan. *Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel: Banned from joining the alliance due to being a PETA member. She was also arrested for protesting in public and sent to a juvenile detention center. *Any selfish adult who appeared in the SNFW franchise. *Giuseppe Todaro: *Jennifer Burb *Tellynphonezare ForAdultsonly *Garrett Woods Category:Armies